


Senpai

by mkustin, puddles3535



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Ew, F/M, Gay Best Friend, I hate myself for doing an AU, Multi, Newbie - Freeform, Other, School, Senpai, This was my friends idea, eh, gay bff, teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:51:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkustin/pseuds/mkustin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/puddles3535/pseuds/puddles3535
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth Greene was transferred to a new school after her Mother and Father had died in a horrible car crash. She now lived with her older Sister Maggie and her new husband Glen.<br/>She has to go to a new school, her senior year and has nobody to talk too. After a horrible first week  of school, a teacher takes her under his wings...</p><p>Mr. Dixon is the only one that understands...</p><p>~I don't own anything... Most of these characters have been taken from the show "The Walking Dead" on AMC...~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hoping for a Study Hall

**Author's Note:**

> I doubt that any of you know this but.... I HATE AUs. I think that if you want to write a story, then make your own characters, don't steal them from a fandom.... But here I go... Writing an AU... GRRRR  
> This was requested from a friend I had, and I actually don't totally hate the idea.
> 
> SO... If you do like this, you have to tell me. Otherwise, I will take it down...Oh, I am writing in Third Person, mostly Beth's point of view....  
> Here goes nothing.
> 
> Oh! And if you have never read my work before... I am going to warn you. I don't English well. My spelling is of a fourth grader and I like to put commas random fucking places... I am still working on it, but if you are a grammar Nazi... #sorrynotsorry
> 
> Senpai- Someone older than you, who you look up to...essential element of Japanese age-based status relationships.  
> This has no Japanese influences... I just thought it was a cute name...
> 
>  
> 
> Check out my beta... she is really bæ... Mkustin
> 
> Also, you should check out the Sherlock fanfiction that is in my works. A close friend of my wrote it and I am her beta! It's called a Sketch of You (a Portrait of me)... It's really well written and sooooo cute.
> 
> ~as of December 1st.  
> I am never going to stop shipping Bethyl. So yes, I will continue this fanfic.
> 
> Beth lives on in my Heart.  
> Bethyl lives on forever~

Beth could see the lights from the other car come racing after them. At first she did not know what was happening. Her mother was yelling something at her father and her father was whipping the car wheel out of the way. It felt as if they where flying for a second, but they were not flying, they where falling over a hill. You see, a drunk driver had pushed Beth's father over the side of the hill. It was either get hit by a full size truck, or land in the lake below. Mr. Greene had chose the lake. Now him and his wife where dead, and Beth was in the hospital. She left two days later with a broken arm. 

The drunk driver was never found. 

~

"Beth! Time to get up" Beth heard her sister call. Beth was already up, but she did not want to get out of bed. "BETH!"

"I am coming." Beth called. She slowly got out of bed and moved to the bath room. She took as long as she could to shower, then she was in no hurry to get dressed. Beth through he hair up in a pony tale, not wanting to deal with the long blonde curls today. She did not want to draw attention to herself, so she put on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. She also grabbed her old school hoodie, hoping that would make her feel more at home. As she tied her shoe licenses, her sister opened that door and barged in. 

"Are you ready?" Maggie said with a smile on her face.

"You could have knocked." Beth said, standing up. She grabbed her book bag that was full of note books and pencils. She picked up her iPod and cell phone, putting them both in her hoodie pocket. Her sister walked up to her and smiled. 

"You are going to do great." Then hugged her.

"Maggie... It's high school." Beth hugged her back. "Not like I am running a marathon."

Her sister pulled her back and handed her sister $20. "For lunch."

Beth sighed. "I was hoping you could pick me up for lunch."

"I am going to be trapped in the office all day." She explained. "Maybe Glenn could."

Beth shook her head no. "I will deal with whatever they have."

"Do you want me to pack your lunch." Maggie said with a big smile.

"I am 17, not 7" Beth explained. "I don't want to be that weird new girl that still packs a lunch."

Maggie sighed, "Beth, you need to work on you attitude."

~

Beth had to ride the city bus to school. It was crowed and hot, but she was able to find a seat. It was next to a boy, maybe two or three years younger then her. He had ear buds in but Beth could still hear that he was listening to Linkin Park. He had dark shaggy hair, and brown green eyes. When they stood up to get off the bus, Beth saw that he was about her height; she just remembered how short she really was.  
Her knew school was ten times bigger then her other school, and had three times as many kids. She knew nobody here, she did not know where she was going, and she felt horrible underdressed. Many girls had skirts on, some even had high heals on. The dress code was, there is no dress code. Many people had there belly showing or there shoulder fully exposed. She also counted a couple man in women's attire. Beth smile... 'At lest the people seem accepting here.'  
Beth found her way to the main office. The receptionist gave her all of her books and showed her were to go to for homeroom. She was happy that it was on the first floor and close to her looker. But her locker had a lock on it... It took Beth three tries to get it open. Beth decided that she would have to put a bobby-pin in the lock so that it would stay unlocked. After that was all done, Beth was handed her schedule.

HOMEROOM 145  
PRD1 - AP MATH --- RM 125 --- MRS. GRIMS  
PRD2 - SPANISH 5 --- RM 265 --- MR. PEBEL  
PRD3 - HISTORY 4 --- RM 236 --- MISS. BUNCH  
PRD4 - AP ENGLISH --- RM 169 --- MRS. PELTIER  
PRD5 - LUNCH (Only one hour long. Be back at school no later then 1:30PM. No exception)  
PRD6 - CHOIR --- RM 002 --- MISS. SOLO  
PRD7- CHEM --- RM LAB 5 --- MR. GUSKY  
PRD8 - NAT. STUDY --- RM 302 --- MR. DIXON

Beth looked at her schedule. Due to her state tests, she was placed in many of the AP classes. Beth did not mind this, because it looked good on college applications. Something stuck out to her.

"Um excuse me?" She said to Mrs. White (the receptionist)

"Yes." she had a fake smile on her face. "Is there a problem.

"What is NAT. STUDY"

"Oh, that is a new course we are offering this year, Nature Study. The state funded it! You get to go on a field trip ever two weeks." She said like it was the best thing ever.

"But... I did not sigh up for the class." Beth said, "I was hoping to get a study hall."

Mrs. White sigh. "Sadly, all of our study halls were full by the time you enrolled. It is an easy class Beth. You will be great in it. Oh, and the teacher, Mr. Dixon, is new to our school. Just like you"

Before the Beth could say another word, the bell rang and started off the day. Mrs. White hurried off to her office, trying to avoid the horde of teenagers. 

Beth sighed. "That still does not make me feel any better."

She went on a wide chase to find her first period... It only took her ten minutes...


	2. Sing it Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of Beth's day does not get too much better... till the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long... I finally got a new Laptop and updates will be more frequent.
> 
> Also. I have a beta for this fic now. Mkustin. Check her out!

When Beth walked into her first period class, everyone's eyes flashed to her. She could feel her checks get red and her eyes went down to the floor. Beth walked up to the teacher and explained her situation.

The teacher’s name was Mrs. Grimes. She was taller then Beth, had dark long brown hair, and her hazel eyes played with her pale skin wonderfully. She was with out a doubt a handsome woman. Mrs. Grimes told her to sit wherever she wanted.  
Beth thanked her and walked to the back of the class. She sat behind a boy with a very expensive haircut and what looked like equally expensive clothing. He even smelled rich.... Well, if rich had a smell.  
The class felt like it went by in a blink of an eye, probably because she was horribly late to it. They had to do the first page in there text book for homework because it was an AP class. The rest of the class let out a sigh of laziness. Beth was not too happy about it either, and she was even less happy that she did not have a study hall to do it in.

Beth hurried to write down the questions she had to do for homework when she heard someone say. "Just take a picture sweet heart."

Beth looked to the left of her to see the clean-cut guy she was sitting behind. "We’re allowed to do that?"

He laughs. "Yes. What neck of the wood did you come from?" 

"I lived on a farm between highway 85 and Chestlehurst Road in Senoia." Beth said. "But I live with my older sister and her husband now."

He sighed. "Damn girlfriend! You are from the middle of butt-fuck nowhere.”

Beth let out a small laugh as she gathered her things. "You could say that."

"I am Mark." He said and extended his hand, "Mark Simms"

"Beth Greene" She said and quickly took his hand moving it up and down.

"Can I see your schedule?" Mark asked. Beth handed him her schedule. "We have English and Choir together. OH! You have Mr. Dixon... Gurrlll I am jelly."

Beth walked out of the math room, Mark right behind her. "Why?"

"I heard from someone that saw him before homeroom that he is to die for yummy." Mark explained.

"Oh, well I was hoping for a study hall." Beth explained.

Mark shrugged as they walked up a large set of stairs. "That is what choir is for."

Beth did not say anything on that note. She was hoping that the music program here would be at least a little better then the one at her last school. She sighed and looked over at her schedule that was in Mark's hands. "This is me."

Mark looked in to the class and had a sour look on his face. "Good luck with that class."

"It was nice meeting you Mark."

"You too girlfriend!" He smiled and waved his hand in the air like it was nothing.

"Give me your number in English. Kay? Kay."

Mark walked off and just like that Beth was alone again.

~

As the day went on Beth started to get a feel for the school. It was a bit like her old school, just horribly big. When she got to English, she gave Mark her number. He invited her out to lunch with some of his other friends. Beth had not had any plans so she accepted his offer. Beth did not eat much at lunch and she only talked when someone talked to her. Mark's group of friends were a bit, flamboyant. She liked Mark a lot, but she felt as if she was boring to him and his other friends.

It didn’t take long for her to realize that he was very gay. Beth did not mind this one bit, she just wasn’t used to it. It was just one of the many things she was not used to. She was not used to having 30 or more kids in one class. She was not used to having to climb floors to get to her next class. She was not used to having to get her lunch and having an HOUR to eat.

~

When they got back to the school, Mark walked with her to choir. When she saw the teacher she could not help but laugh. She was in a pair of black tights, and an oversized 'drug rug'. Mark looked at her and shrugged.

"I don't know how THAT is licensed to be a teacher, I swear I am older then her."

"How old are you." Beth asked taking a seat.

"18, but that was because I was held by in the firth grade. Not because of grades but for something else."

Beth was not sure that she wanted to ask that personal of a question just yet. She had only known the kid for three hours tops.

The choir class was literally just a bunch of people messing around. Miss Solo (Yes, her actual name was Solo) had called the students up to be placed in their parts. It was a four-part harmony class, and Beth's old school had eight. So yes. This class was a disappointment. When she called Beth up, Beth jumped a bit. Mark elbowed her in the ribs and motioned her to go up to the piano. When she finally made her way up there she noticed that there was gum in the teachers mouth. Beth sighed.

"What would you like me to sing?" She asked Miss Solo

With a chomp of her gum she said. "What ever makes you comfortable."

After a second of thought, Beth starting to sing "The Parting Glass", the version of it by Emily Kinney. She had not noticed that the room was actually paying attention to her till the song was over. The claps started slowly but after a second or so everyone joined in.

Miss Solo smiled at her. "Your voice is amazing."

Beth looked down at the floor. "Thanks."

"I’m gonna put you in Soprano. How does that sound?"

Beth smiled, "Perfect.

~

Beth was more then happy to finally reach her last period of the day. Mark gave her detailed directions to her next class so she was not late. She was so happy that she made it on class in time that she did not realized she ran into someone. Then both fell back and Beth dropped her books. She sighed and looked down.

"Dear God, I am sorry ma'am." A deep voice said from above her. As she picked her thing up, other students started to pile in. Another set of hands started to help her gather her things. She went up to look at the strange man in order to thank him, but was cut off by what she saw.

He was breathtaking. His hair was shaggy and a bit messy. He had a tight jaw that supported a five o'clock shadow. His tight green dress shirt hugged every well-defined muscle perfectly. Beth could feel a stupid smile spread across her face.

"Sorry about that." He said with a slight smile and handed her her things.

"It was my fault." Beth managed out.

"What is your name?"

"Beth Greene," She said, batting her big eyes one too many times. "Yours?"

He smiles. "Daryl Dixon," He leaned in and whispers. "But I think you have to call me Mr. Dixon."

Beth's blood ran cold. "You are Mr. Dixon?"

He laughed, "I know, the whole teaching thing shocks me too sometimes"

Beth laughed nervously at his joke. She smiled and walked to the back of the room. All she wanted to do was hide from everyone in the room. Mostly him,

'I was trying to flirt with a teacher.' She thought to herself and let out a dreadful sigh. A vibration in her back pocket made her jump a bit. She looked at her phone to see who had texted her.

Mark- So is he as hot as Sammy said?!-

Beth could have died right there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed and this chapter would not be as good as it is if it was not for my new beta. 
> 
> Love you all
> 
> Puddles Out~


	3. One of My Teachers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I want to say sorry for the lack of being active. I have a lot of class work, and I am in a play, plus my dad is still really hurt.  
> Thank my beta for getting this back to me, I honestly could not do it without her. XOXO
> 
> -this means people are talking threw text-

Beth tried to pay attention to what Mr. Dixon was saying, but every time she saw him look in her direction, Beth's face would get warm. She could fell all the blood flow to her cheeks and her breath become hiccuped. When the bell was about rang for us to leave, Mr. Dixon said,

"Since we take like, 20ish, field trips a year, I would like an easy way of contacting you. Please put your name and number on this piece of paper. I have already went ahead and talked to the school board about it and we got it Okay-ed. If you don't feel comfortable with that, you can leave an email instead."

The bell rang and 30 teens sprung to their feet and rushed out the door. Beth was the last one at the piece of paper. She was debating on just putting her email, but the rest of the call put their phone numbers down. Beth quickly wrote her name and number and she went to back up, but there was someone behind her.

"Wow, you have some neat hand writing." A raspy voice said from behind her.

Beth turned to see Mr. Dixon reaching over her shoulder to get the paper. 'Wow... He smells...good.' ran through Beth's mind and she let out a light giggle.

"What is so funny?" He asked

Beth had to think of something quick, "Oh... um, nothing. I just think my handwriting was that good?"

"Well, you were wrong." He smiled and gave Beth a slight nod, "I will see you tomorrow in class Miss. Green."

Beth smiled back. "Goodbye Mr. Dixon."

~

"Hey. Beth!!" She heard someone call from behind her, causing her to jump. She turned to see Mark coming up to her. She waited till he got close to her and they both walked out of they walked out of the school together. When they left the school the school Mark looked at her.

"Would you like a ride home?" Mark asked pulling out the keys.

Beth looks up and smiles, "I don't want to put you though the trouble."

"Well, how are you getting home?"

"I am riding the bus." Beth said with a shrug.

He lets out a large laugh, "Oh no, honey. I don't care if you live all the way on the west end. I am at least taking you home on your first day."

Beth smiled. "Thanks. I live in the Harper District."

"Shut the fuck up!" He said.

Beth was scared that she said something wrong or if she actually did live too far. "What?!"

"We live like three blocks from each other," He said. "You legit are like then minutes from my house and it’s on the way.”

Beth let out a sigh of joy, "Oh, yeah, that is weird."

"So how was your first day?" He said and nudged me lightly on the shoulder, he had a wicked smile on his face.

"It was pretty good." Beth said, trying to hide her smile.

"Oh stop playing with me, ho. Tell me how BEAUTIFUL he was."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Beth said, trying remain cool.

"I saw a picture of him. If you don't think he is beyond fine, then you are blind."

Beth sighed, "I did not know he was a teacher.'

"What?"

"I bumped into him in the beginning of class. I started talking to him and had no idea he was a teacher till asked him his name...”

Mark stopped walking and looked at me, "What did he say?"

"I'm Daryl Dixon, but I think that you are supposes to call me Mr. Dixon." Beth said, "Or something along those lines."

"Damn girl! You get the D!"

Beth shot a look at Mark, "Oh please. Like I would ever end up with one of my teachers."

~

Mark had a cozy little red bug that make Beth feel safe. Mark's driving on the other hand, was a different story. He whipped up and down turns. He yelled at jaywalkers and other cars. He even started to curse out his radio when it would not sync up with his phone.  
That was another thing that she noticed about this school. The way the people talk was so different. Maybe is just being a little hick baby, but do you need to really to say fucking every other word.  
He rolled up to the large apartment building that Beth not lived in and came to a stop. Beth smiled and said,  
"Thanks. You saved me a boat load of time."

"No problem sister." Mark said, "We need to look out for 'kin'" Mark added the best southern twang on the word kin. Beth let out a laugh and looked back at him.

"I don't sound that bad.... Do I?"

"No," He said and winked. "Not THAT bad."

Beth left the car and to her building. It was tall and only 5 years old. It first shocked her that Maggie lived in this place. Beth's mother and father had died only three weeks after Maggie and Glen got back from their honeymoon. When they got back, Glen had surprised her with a new apartment. If apartments could be listed in from one to ten on how big they were, this apartment would be a solid eight.  
Beth walked into the apartment, and ran her key card over the scanner. There was a low beep and then the door unlocked for a moment. Beth walked slowly to the elevator, not in any hurry to go to her sister. She knew that she would be loaded with a bunch of questions asking about her day; Beth just wanted to relax. When she finally made her way to the fast moving metal box with doors, she sighed as she pressed the big “UP” button.  
The door opened and about four people come out. A mother and her two young kids, a teen boy about Beth’s age, and an old man. She did not know their names or what floor they lived on. Hundreds of people lived in this concrete tower, but Beth knew only two. This made her sad in more ways than one. She had not been out of the house in months, hell, the only person she had talked besides her sister and Glen would be her therapist and Mark… And Mr. Dixon. It also made her think of her old home. She missed the horses and the cows. She missed the sounds of birds in the morning and the smell of her mother’s cooking in the morning… Beth missed her family.  
When the bell dinged for Beth, telling her that she was on then fourth floor, she jumped a bit. Pushing back the want to cry, she got out or the elevator and started walking toward her apartment. When she walked in, she found that no one was there. Beth felt a wave of tension leave her body. She went to her room to find some comfortable clothes, and then to the kitchen to get something to eat. She saw a yellow not on the fridge,

“Will be working late tonight, Glen said he would bring home pizza after he gets off work. Love you- Maggie”

Even though it would probably be ‘easier’ to text Beth, she still took the time to write out a cute little note. This made Beth smile.

~

Glen was a car sells men for new Dodges… He is known for his love of Challengers. This was all nonsense to Beth. Maggie worked in an accounting office. Simple, but is more than enough to get by. When Beth was really bad, Maggie took off a lot of work to keep Beth safe; Maggie now had a lot of overdue work that she had to get back to. They both worked odd hour, so Beth got the apartment to herself most of the time. She was in her room doing to little homework she had went she heard someone come in.

“Beth?!” called a familiar voice.

“I am in my room.”

There was a little knock on the door, and then Glen’s head peaked through, “Hey there.”

“Hey.”

He looked down at the book, “Is that homework, on the first day?”

Beth shrugged, “That’s what I get for being an over achiever.”

“You are to blame,” Glen said with a laugh. “Well, there is some pizza out here.”

“Thanks.” Beth said.

“Has your sister texted you?” He asked.

Beth looked at her phone and saw a new message but it was not from her sister, “Nope.”

Glen sighed, “She must be really busy, because she has not answered my text.”

“Have you tried calling her?” asked Beth.

Glen moved his head back and forth, “I don’t want to bother her.”

He lets out another sigh before closing Beth’s door. Beth took this moment to look at her new text message. It was from a number that was not saved in her phone. She only gave her number to Mark. Maybe he gave it to one of his friends she met today at lunch… She opened the text and it said:

-Hey-

Beth texted back: -Um, hi.-

A minute or so later: -This is Beth Green, right?-

-Yes-

-Okay, good. I was scared I got the wrong number-

-Okay… Um, who is this?-

-Mr. Dixon-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading and thanks for not leaving me in the wind.  
> If you are a fan of Sherlock you should read the story that can be found in my works. It is 100% my BFF's writing, I just help with formatting and making sure she knows how to use a computer. XD love you bae 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed
> 
> I love you all
> 
> Puddles Out~


	4. Key Card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth is till trying to get used to the new school. Mark is learning more about Beth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry? I mean. I don't know what else to say. I am a shit person that needs to update more... we all knew this.

Beth stomach fluttered as she read the message. She did not know what to say or if she should say anything at all. She looked back at the phone and her fingers started moving.

-Oh. Okay. Is there something you need?-

He replied quickly, -Just checking to make sure that everyone gave me the write number.-

-Oh, okay.-

-See you tomorrow in class, Beth-

-See you then.- 

For a good five minutes Beth had a large smile on her face. She thought it was stupid for her to have a smile on her face over her teacher. People made fun of girls that liked there teachers that way. Beth knew nothing could ever happen between that, it was 'wrong'.   
But what Beth did not know is that there was a large smile on his face as well.

~

Beth heard a knock on the door and a small voice from out side of it, “Beth, time to get up for school.”

Beth rolled over and grunted as the sunlight hit her eyes. She stretched her arms and let out a big yawn. Once she knew that she was awake enough to read she checked her phone, and saw that she had another text message. She sat up quickly and hurried to unlock her phone. When see saw the it was only from Mark, her shoulders fell. She rolled her eye at herself before checking the message.

-Hey, would you like to carpool? I could use the company.-

Better then the bus, Beth thought to herself. -Sure thing. When do you need me ready.-

-I will be at your building in about 45 minutes.-

-Okay, do you want me to wait in the spot you dropped me off.- 

-Just tell me apartment number, I will come pick you up at the door like a real gentleman. xD-

-435.-

There was a loud knock on the door that caused Beth to jump. She sighed. “Come in.”

Maggie opened the door, she had her hair and make-up done, but still in her robe. “If you want to get a shower and get to the bus on time you are going to have to do it now.”

Beth got out of bed and stretched out her whole body, “I have a friend to carpool with?”

“Oh, who is she?”

“He, is Mark.”

Maggie raised her eyebrows, “He… Did not know you moved that fast.”

Beth started to look for an outfit, “Trust me, it NOT like that.”

“Sure…” Maggie said, and left her room.

Beth tried her best to make her shower quick, but the hot water was so tempting. When she got out of the shower she heard Glen say goodbye to Maggie and called bye to Beth before heading off to work. Beth started blow drying her hair when she heard the buzzer; Maggie answered it and let Mark up. Beth hurried to gather her things.

“Beth?!” Maggie called, “This guy is not like a mass ax murdered?”

“Not that I know of,” Beth said as she pooped a bagel in the toaster.

Maggie walked into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee, “You can never be to careful in the city.”

“Then why do we live here.” Beth said under her breath, but Maggie still heard it. They have had this discussion, well more like fight, over and over again. Before Maggie could go on with her speech, there was a light tap at the door. Beth went over and forced a smile on her face before opening the door. Mark had his hair flipped up and a black v-neck t-shirt on. He made Beth look like a homeless person. His sun glasses and shorts were even the same color blue. He smiles and Beth let him in. Maggie walks out of the kitchen putting on heel on at a time and still managing not to drop her coffee. She offers Mark hand and he gives in a good couple shakes.

“Hello, I am Beth's sister, Maggie.” 

He smiled his perfect white teeth, “Mark. It's a pleasure to met you.”

“Well, I have to run.” She said and hugs Beth. She hands her a couple of 10's. “For lunch.”

“Thanks.” Beth said. 

Maggie walks out of the door. Mark turned to say something to her but Beth stopped him. Maggie rushed in and grabbed a little black case. “Sorry. Forgot this.” Beth walked over and pick up a set of keys, Mark looked at her confused. Maggie came rushing in, “I need my keys.” Beth held them up in the air and Maggie sighed. Once Beth knew that Maggie was gone she smiled at Mark.

He started to lightly laugh, “Does that happen often.”

“Too often,” Beth said as she readied her bagel. “Would you like something to eat?”

“No but a cup of coffee would be lovely.” He said.

“Help yourself.” Beth said as she took a bite of her breakfast. Mark made his cup of coffee and then looked around the apartment. 

“This is a nice place you have,” He said She looked back at the white walks and the open floor concept. She like that Maggie had tried to make it as much like home by adding neutral and and earth colors through out the house. They were not aloud to paint that walls, but they had pictures everywhere. 

“Thanks.”

Mark Looked around. “Is it just you and your sister?”

“My Brother in Law lives here too, Maggie's Husband.” Beth said.

“I kinda figure that when you said 'Brother in Law',” Mark said with a bit of sass. Beth new that he was just messing around with her but she did not like to be degraded. “So, may I ask why you live her with your sister?”

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“Like, where are your parents?” 

Beth looked at the ground, “The passes away a couple months ago.”

“Oh my God. I am so sorry… “

Beth never knew what to say when people come to her with the 'I am sorry' reaction that she gets when she tells them her situation. She pushes it away, “Let me just get a hair-tie and we can leave whenever you want to.”

Mark looks at her, “Beth your hair looks so pretty down. It looks so natural.”

Beth walked over to the mirror that was on the wall and ran her hand threw the loss waves. Mark bounced his was over to her and asked. “Do you have any moose.”

“My sister might.” Beth added. 

“Point me in the direction,” Mark said and had a smile on his face that scared Beth a little.

~

When they arrived at school, Beth felt like people were staring at her. She has trusted Mark to do her hair and when she left she thought he did a really good job. Really all he did was as add some moose so that her hair would say in place. A couple of Mark's friends made there way to him, they did not pay much attention to Beth. She did not mind this, but she hoped that her whole senior year would not be like this. They walked into the main entrance and Beth noticed something strange everyone was sliding a key car into several computers. 

“Mark? What's all this?” Beth asked in a small voice.

He looked at her for a moment and then smiled. “I forgot you are from nowhere ally. When we get up there, mention it to the guard, Shane, he should have the your key card. It will take attendance for you, so no homerooms, and if you come in late, you don't have to go running to the office. You can only us it an hour before school starts and three after it ends. For the people that like to study and sports and other shit. Oh and you have to go through the metal detectors, so leave all the stupid shit at home or in your car, “He said all of this to her almost too fast. She nodded to let him know that she was listening. “You can leave the school to get something out of your car, but you have to have a slip from the office to show Shane.”

When they got up to the gate Mark ran his card through the slot then walked Beth over to whom she assumed was the guard. He was tall and look about in his late 30s. 

“Well, Hello Shane. You are look as dashing as ever,” Mark said to him. 

The guard did not even look at Mark, his eyes just scanned the sea of teens, “What do you want, Simms?”

“You would not happen to have a key card for a Beth Greene?”

Shane looked at her then, at a small desk that was in right next to the metal detector. He pulled out a card and a piece of paper. “Sign this.”

“What does it say?” Beth asked.

“Can you read?” Shane asked.

“Well, yes.” 

“Then read it,” Shane said and rolled his eyes. Beth had to bite her tongue and just look over the paper. Mark whispered in her ear telling her that it was just about school rules and if you lose your key care to contact the school asap. Beth signed the paper and handed it back to Shane. 

“Congratulations.” Shane said and handed her a key card. “You are now an official student at Walker High.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments.  
> I actually tried to make it good, these are just not my thing.  
> If you do like it, I have some ideas... 
> 
> So hit me up with a comment... tell what you want to see... tell what you DON'T what to see... I am here to please you!
> 
>  
> 
> ~as of December 1st.  
> I am never going to stop shipping Bethyl. So yes, I will continue this fanfic.
> 
> Beth lives on in my Heart.  
> Bethyl lives on forever~  
> I love you all!!!
> 
> Puddles Out~


End file.
